


help me find my soulmate

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who is Cora?"<br/>"Where can I find Allison?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	help me find my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> written to accompany [this](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/130848504595/teen-wolf-femslash-bingo-allisoncora-allison) edit

Allison is sitting in French class when she feels the skin on the back of her and begin to itch. With her eyes blown wide, Allison watches as the letters spell out the name of her soulmate; Cora. The first question she asks herself is  “Who is Cora?”

Cora Hale is back in town after leaving for several years. She’s out for lunch with her brother, Derek, and she feels her neck begin to burn. Derek watches as the burger falls from her hands and they fly up to her neck.

“It must be your soulmate tattoo,” Derek tells her, looking down at Braeden’s name inked on his wrist. “They tend to hurt a lot more when you’re a werewolf.”

When the burning pain subsides, Cora pulls out her phone so she can take a look at the name on her neck. Allison.

“Allison? Argent?” Derek says, feeling a bit confused.

“Where can I find Allison?” Cora asks him, getting up from the table.

“She’s at Beacon Hills High School, Cora.”

Cora hands Derek some cash for lunch and runs out of the burger joint, heading straight for Beacon Hills High.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
